gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Walk of Punishment
To do We have lots to do as a new episode airs. Below is a list of aims to get us up to date with this episode. Please strike through any completed tasks. The aims for the moment are: #Update the lead to change the tense of the premiere date #Ensure the writer and director are listed #Ensure that the relevant writer and director articles have been updated #Check that the synopsis is correct #Update Template:Episodes to reflect the correct episodes #Write a summary #Copy edit the summary #Write a recap #Check that the notes section is in place and includes an explanation of the title reference where possible #Compare the episode to the source material and note the relevant chapters in the notes section #Ensure the characters section is in place and note first appearances and deaths #Ensure all new characters have an article #Consider adding new characters to relevant family tree and navbox templates #Ensure all deceased characters articles are updated to reflect this #Ensure the cast section is in place and matches the credits of the episode #Ensure all new cast members have an article. #Ensure all relevant cast articles are updated to reflect the cast members work in the current season and credit in this episode #Update Season 3 Cast with information from the episode. #Complete the cast notes section noting changes to the starring cast, credits order and significant uncredited appearances #Consider updating Season 3 or Starring cast where cast notes reflect major changes. #Ensure all relevant character articles are update to reflect the character's appearance in this episode #Ensure all relevant character articles are updated with a summary of their role in this episode and a reference citing this episode as the source of the information #Work through the recap creating articles for Red Links #Ensure the appearances section is in place and notes the houses, creatures, items and locations that appear in the episode #Ensure the relevant house articles are update with a summary of their role in this episode and a reference citing this episode as the source of the information #Ensure all relevant location articles are updated with a summary of their appearance in the episode and a reference citing this episode as the source of the information #Add Memorable Quotes from the episode #Add screenshots of new characters to the image gallery #Add screenshots to illustrate the summary and recap #Consider whether plot developments warrant changing any of our navboxes (see Category:Template (Navigation)) #Add screenshots of key moments to illustrate the recap and ensure they are also present on the relevant related articles--Opark 77 (talk) 19:27, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Location of the Inn Arya says that they are at the very same Inn where Mycah was killed back in "The Kingsroad", which would seem to imply that it is actually the Inn at the Crossroads, not the Inn of the Kneeling Man (which is much further west in the Riverlands and not within traveling distance of the royal caravan). Indeed, due to simple practical effects of set design, I do believe they're re-using the same filming set that they used for the Inn at the Crossroads when Tyrion was there. In the books, the Brotherhood brought Arya to the nearby Inn of the Kneeling Man. So correct me if I'm wrong, but did the books just establish that the Brotherhood took her with them to the Inn at the Crossroads? ...because this would mean that they'd have had to cross the Trident River in order to do so. Not as implausible as it sounds, considering that the Brotherhood makes a habit of sneaking through battle lines - I mean it was good circular storytelling to make it the same Inn where Mycah died, but logically...this is the old "you can't ride a horse directly from London to Paris without taking a boat" problem.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:53, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :The books establishes clearly the Inn of the Kneeling Man. But even the exterior shot of Hot Pie, Arya, and Gendry clearly shows that it was the Inn at the Crossroads in the show.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:31, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :I agree, I thought it was the Inn at the Crossroads after watching the last episode - the interior seemed the same as the one where Tyrion was captured.--Opark 77 (talk) 19:42, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Crud, the Viewer's Guide confirms it to be the Inn at the Crossroads. Well...wait, doesn't Arya cross the Trident at some point in the books? EDIT: Okay, turns out that crossing the Trident was no particular challenge in the books, she just pays a ferryman, basically. The TV show will probably just change this too "cut in, and we see Arya walking in the woods in the Riverlands yet again". Not too drastic of a change, all things considered.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:44, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Martyn and Willem Lannister In the books, Willem Lannister and Tion Frey were captured at the Battle of Whispering Wood. In the TV series, they changed this to Willem and his brother Martyn - in keeping with their previous pattern of simplifying how a few Houses have some members who serve the Lannisters anyway, i.e. because Cleos Frey is half-Lannister on his mother's side and first-cousin to Jaime and the rest. They decided to stick with "last name = political allegiance" as the casual viewers might not be able to keep track of "Tion Frey is fighting for the Lannisters even though they just negotiated for the Freys to fight on the Stark side" -- well and good. However, in the books, Willem and Martyn are Kevan Lannister's younger sons, younger brothers to Lancel. In the TV series, Robb Stark calls them "Tywin's father's brother's great-grandsons!" -- but he says it in such a way that I think he was being sarcastic. They're actually his younger nephews. The overall point still stands: Tywin wouldn't stop fighting when his own firstborn son Jaime was a prisoner, why would he stop for some more distant relatives? I think the TV series presented this in the sense of Robb being sarcastic; he might as well havet said "the fifth son of his third cousin twice removed!!". Unfortunately, the HBO Season 3 Viewer's Guide has been very slow on updating this week, and didn't include new entries for Willem and Martyn at all. Not even listed as "other bannermen" the way "Alton" was. My hope is that this will be updated soon enough so we can sort this out, OR that we'll get another scene with Kevan Lannister explaining that they are indeed his sons (but Kevan and Lancel have not appeared this season yet). Nonetheless I think it's jumping to a conclusion to update the Lannister family tree templates and infoboxes in such a way to take Robb's statements as a given, as I don't think he was speaking literally.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:50, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :If nothing else, we should at least find out about this if/when Kevan appears on-screen again, as he'd probably make mention of "I'm upset my younger sons have been taken prisoner".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:15, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Battle of Stone Mill vs Battle of the Fords I think the TV version, chronologically, is still functionally the same as the Battle of the Fords, in that it precedes the Battle of the Blackwater. It's just that we find out about it in this episode. See Talk:Battle of Stone Mill.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:15, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Manpower of Daenerys' Unsullied Daenerys demanded all 8000 Unsullied and the boys still in training, so she must have more soldiers than the 8000 that have completed their training, right? The point is, these "boys in training" were never mentioned afterwards, neither in the meeting with the Second Sons in which Daario pointed out that she has 8000 or in later episodes. Should that be mentioned somewhere? --Exodianecross (talk) 22:20, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :Working on it. They keep mentioning "8,000" though - I think the rest count as non-combat support/auxiliaries. Plus in later episodes I think the younger ones replace any losses the original ones take. But I will be double-checking this when I go back over Season 3 and the military campaigns...--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:05, November 20, 2015 (UTC)